Friendzone Reverse: Stalker's Obsession
by CoriX13
Summary: Romeo Salivon rejected me four years ago. I moved as far away from him as I could, but none of it mattered because he found me anyway. He claims that he loves me now, and he wants me to love him back. That's complete and utter bullshit. I know he doesn't mean it, but his pleads turn into something awful. A stalker obsession.
1. The Sexy Stalker

**_Yet...another...fucking...story. These ideas keep coming up out of nowhere and I just can't hold them in anymore. There are like sixteen ideas floating into my mind and they are taking up a lot of space and I need to get them out of my head. So enjoy another one._**

 ** _P.S. This will be my first story in first person. Hope it doesn't suck._**

* * *

 _"Romeo, we have known each other for our whole lives, and I know that this is so sudden, but I just wanted you to know that...I love you. I loved you the moment I met you...and I just really want you to accept my feelings..."_

 _"...Are you kidding me? You think that I would love someone as ugly and annoying as you? Get lost, you dork"_

 _"But...I love you-"_

 _"Listen, I don't want you...I will never want a ugly bitch like you, okay? And I thought I told you that I have a girlfriend. And I will love her and not you. You said that you needed me for something important. This was just a waste of my time,"_

 _Then he walked away. That day tour me apart. That one I loved for my entire life..turned me down without a second thought. I should have known he wouldn't accept me. He only liked girls for their good look or their body and sex. I knew that I was not the best looking girl at the club and I knew that my body was not like the curviest. I should have known that that relationship would not have worked. I was only thirteen at the time. I should not have known what love was._

 _So...I moved as far away from him as I could. I never wanted to look at him again. I just couldn't face him the next time I saw him. I moved to Miami, Florida to get away from the drama of the Texas devil. Yes...I'm talking about Romeo Salivon. I hate him til this day. I never want to see him again. And if I do see him, he will get what he deserves._

* * *

"UGH! What is that horrifying sound? Turn it off!" I said as I covered my ears and slowly arose from my bed. Suddenly my door opens. "Time to get up, Buttercup, or you'll be late for your first day of being a Senior," it was my mom. I slowly started to lean back on my bed and put a pillow on my face.

"They can wait ten more minutes," I said as I began to fall back asleep. Then I heard footsteps walking toward me, and suddenly my blanket was snatched right put of my hands. "Get up or I'm breaking your skateboard!"

"Alright, alright. I'm up. Geez," my mom smiled sweetly at me and put my covers down. "Great. Breakfast is on the table, and please take a shower," then she walked out. I groaned and got up. She could be a pain in the ass sometimes. Oh, right, I guess I should introduce myself, but that would be too much work. Whatever, I'll do it. Stop complaining.

Sup, my name is Kai McQuire. My really name is Infinity, but I decided to change it because it reminded me of my past. I have ravenette purple hair and emerald green eyes. My hair falls down to my mid back and I am currently 17 years old. My birthday is on November 12, so that makes me a Scorpio, and I am an only child. I live with my mom, two cats, and a dog. I go to Midway Path High School and, as you should know by now and if not then you're a dumbass, I'm a Senior. I am a little shorter than average height and I run track and play soccer. (Body shape: very slim waist, wide hips, B cup. Just like that pink power ranger from Power Rangers Ninja Steel. Look her up.)

I grabbed the first outfit I could find and headed to to bathroom with my towel. I don't dress to empress anyone. I barely dress up for special events. And I DEFIANTLY don't wear dresses. Try to put me in a dress and see if you not in the hospital two seconds later. I guess you could say that I am a tomboy.

I dragged my feet to the bathroom and slammed the door. I picked up my tooth brush, toothpaste, and began brushing my teeth. When I was done with that, I turned on the shower and got in it. When I was done with my shower, I began to get dressed.

The outfit that I randomly picked up was a lime green short shoulderless shirt and light blue jeans with all white Jordans. See, very simple. I put on some smell good lotion and some perfume(tell anyone I wear perfume, I will knock you into the next two years). I opened the cabinet in the mirror and took out a black wrist band. I rarely keep my hair down, so I put it in a messy, mid ponytail. Then I grabbed my black Nike cap and put my ponytail through the middle hole in the back.

I may be a tomboy, but that doesn't take away my right to wear earrings and lipgloss. I have a second piercing in both my ears, so I put one big diamond earring in my first piercing and a small diamond earring in my second piercing. I also do wear lipgloss, but it it always going to be clear. I don't do red and black lipstick. That is too much for me. I put my CLEAR lipgloss on and looked at myself in the mirror. There was one thing that was missing. I raised my hand and pulled down my hair to form a bang. Now I was ready to go to school. Simple and easy.

I went back in my room and grabbed my tiny black bookbag that holds my skateborad and my phone from my bed. I walked down to the kitchen...but...I...didn't...see...any...food. "Mom," I said really slowly and stared at her. "Where is the food?" she looked up from the book she was reading and smiled. "I don't know what you are talking about, honey,"

"You said that breakfast was on the table,"

"Oh, right. Sorry I just said that to get you out of bed. And it worked, look at that," she stared laughing. She...used my weakness...against me? That sneaky-

"Better hurry up and get to school before you're late," then she began sipping her tea and reading her book again. I tensed up. I can't believe I felt for that. Should have known. She never makes breakfast. I kept my temper in and waved to her. "Have a great first day," she said and smiled once more. I forced a smile on my face and slowly walked out the door. Right when I closed it...I screamed.

When I was done screaming, I looked up and the neighbor across the street was staring at me. He was watering his flowers. I awkwardly waved at him, but he just stared at me. Alright, so he's not gonna stop. Guess I'm gonna have to make him. "STOP STARING AT ME BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE FOR SEXUAL HARASSMENT FROM AN OLD MAN TOWARD A TEENAGE GIRL!" I shouted. He jerked backwards and quickly turned away from me. He continued watering his plants. I smirked and got on my skateboard, riding it to school.

* * *

This school never changes. It looks and smells the same. Like a dumpster. I had to plug my nose to get through the front door. But, I was amazed with what I saw inside. They completely redecorated the place. They repainted, fixed the roof and bathrooms(thank god),and it smells better inside than out. Thank god for that, too.

I picked my skateboard up and put it in my little backpack. Then I looked around. Almost everyone that was here last year stayed. There weren't a lot of new kids here. Then suddenly this one particular boy catch my attention. He was looking right at me, studying me. For some unknown reason, he look really familiar to me. We may have bumped into each other once or twice before.

He wouldn't take his eyes off me. This is the longest a guy has ever stared at me. I caught myself staring back at him. I never stare at a guy. I only do if they are doing something dumb. Suddenly, I felt myself being shock. "Bubblebutt, WAKE UP!" UGH! Brute you little shi-...wait, did she just call me Bubblebutt? "What did you just call me?"

"Bubblebutt. Why?"

"Exactly my question. Why?"

"Answer that question for youself, Bubblebutt," Okay, so I will admit that I have been told by a lot of people that I have a big butt. Okay, so I will also admit that I have looked at myself in the mirror and saw that it poked out a little bit. I personally don't think its big at all. Its just a little wide. That also doesn't give you the right to call me "Bubblebutt" when my nickname is "Buttercup".

I just gave her one of my "Shut the fuck up" looks. She understood what it meant and changed the subject. "Looks like they changed the school up a lot over the summer," she stated as we started walking through the hallway toward the auditorium. So, you may have noticed the Brute was the only person that walked up to me and talked. Well, that's because she is my only and truly real friend. I know it makes me sound weird and anti-social, which I am, but I would rather have one real friend that ten hang out friends, if you know that I mean. I'm also not very popular around the school. As a matter a fact, I'm just very well known. Like people will know my name and face if I walk past them, but they wouldn't actually know ME. Like, me, me. They would say hi and I would say it back, but then it's like they disappear for the rest of the day.

I met Brute when I moved to Miami. About four years ago. We met in the beach. I decided to walk along side the shoreline because I'm not a big fan of swimming. I barely go. Anyway, she was looking for her little brother. I still don't understand how you lose a nine year old on the beach. She looked devastated, so I helped her out and we found him in a big hole in the sand, which he probably dug himself. He hit on me and she smacked the shit out of him. She thanked me and we began talking. At first I wasn't so sure about her because, well, she lost a human being, but after meeting her a couple more times, I began to warm up to her. It got to the point where I could tell her anything. So, I told her about the Texas Devil. After that we began to hang out more and eventually became best friends.

Brute has greenish black hair and line green eyes. She has a peppy pixie haircut, but she is still pretty in my opinion. She is about my height, but she has more bust than me. In a little salty about that, but at least I can run without my ladies bouncing with me. She has a curvy body and a little bit of muscles. She has these tiny freckles on her face that make her look like a child, but again, she's still pretty. She is wearing a plain black hoodie with white pants, a black bonnie, and black boots. She expanded her piercing, so she had these two big black earrings in her ears.

We made our way to the auditorium. There wasn't that many people in there, probably because every one was checking out their new classes. I don't have to do that because I checked mine out online. We sat in the mid back where you can hardly see us. This happens every year. The principle comes up on stage and gives a speech about how great the year would be and how "excited" he is about having us for another school years. Fan-fucking-tastic. Another half a year of my life...wasted. I always just fall asleep and wait until Brute wakes me up. We sat in the damn thing for like ten minutes and not even half the school was there. Typical.

Brute was texting one of her "really close boy friends," as I quote, Blake. She claims he's just a friend, but I ain't falling for that. I may have given up in love, but I know damn well I can set someone up. I met Blake a couple years after I met Brute. She introduced him to me and we went to go see a movie together. He mostly talked to her, so that's when I started shipping them. I even asked Blake if he liked her. He admitted that she was pretty and his type, but he never thought about going out with her. He said that they have been friends for a long time and them going out might make things awkward and ruin the relationship. I can understand that, so I let it go, but that didn't mean I was giving up on them.

I took a quick glance over at the door and I began seeing more people walk in. Great, now we can get this shit over with quickly. I took a look around the room. More seats began to be filled. That was my que to began falling asleep, but I spotted someone looking at me. He was sitting not too far from me. He was in the next section a couple a rows up. He was looking back at me. It was that guy that was looking at me in the hallway. I swear he looks so familiar. He would stop looking at me. I was beginning to feel ubcomfortable. Really uncomfortable. He beat his record of staring at me in the hallway. I began shifting in my seat. I think Brute noticed me because when I took a quick glance at her, she was looking at me weird.

"Bubblebutt, you okay?" she asked.

"First of all, my name is Buttercup,"

"I know,"

"Well fan-fucking-tastic. You want a cookie?" she rolled her eyes. "Anyway, what's wrong? You look pale,"

"Who? Me?"

"Nah, dip. Yes you. Who the fuck else am I talking to,"

"Nothing is wrong,"

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm fine,"

"Whatever you say. You know you can tell me anything," She always finds a way to change my mind about things. It sucks.

"Fine. Some guy keeps staring at me-"

"WHAT! A GUY IS STARING AT YO-"

"Shut the fuck up! You don't want Europe to be able to hear you, do you?"

"Relax, its so loud in here I can barely hear myself. Now, tell me about this guy,"

"Well-"

"Come on,"

"Chill the fuck out,"

"Fine,"

"He's sitting over ther-" when I looked over there, he was gone. That so weird. There's no way he was able to get up that fast. "I don't see anybody," Brute comnented, but I ignored her. How was he an it to get up that fast. I only looked away for not even two seconds. Brute put her hand in my shoulder. "You're not going crazy...are you?" she asked like she was concerned for my health. I took another look at the seat that boy was sitting in. I gave up and sighed. "Maybe I was seeing things," I told her and liked away from his seat. "Yeah, should have known something like that wouldn't happen to you," she snickered and went back to texting Blake. I shoot her a look and she started laughing again. Whatever. I saw what I saw.

Fewer people began to walk in and the lights began go dim. Great. Now is my chance to get a nap in. A spotlight was shun on the stage and a over weight man walked across the stage. He tapped the microphone that was under the spotlight and cleared his throat. "Good morning, students. It is a pleasure to be able to speak in from of you again. I hope this year will be the year you all find yourselves and figure out what you want in life," he just stood up there and flapped his gums like people were actually paying attention to him. Its just sad. Then he started talking about things going on in the school this year. That was my que to let my eyelids shut. And they did.

For some reason it was harder for me to go to sleep this time. I kept opening my eyes and looking around the room. I feel like someone is watching me. Maybe I wasn't going crazy when I saw that boy looking at me. I looked over at his seat, but yet again he wasn't there. I looked over at Brute and she was already asleep. Lucky her. I got to admit, it was nice to be noticed by a boy for once, but it sucks to know that that boy was only in my head.

Ever since I got rejected by the Texas Devil I've given up on love. That was my once chance at love and he ruined it for me. Here's my advice to you. Never fall in love. You'll never get over it and you'll be broken for the rest of your life. I've learned from experience. Obviously. Ever since then I've sheltered myself from people. Boys in particular. Whenever someone confesses to me, I just reject them. I don't wanna get hurt anymore. My "reputation" spread around the school, so now I'm known as the "Mannizar," whatever that is. My guess it that I crush people's souls or hopes of being with me. After that got out, no boy has asked me out, and quite honestly, I really don't mind. Now my chances of getting hurt are less than 10%.

Suddenly, I felt my stomach growl. Great. Since mom didn't make breakfast this morning, I'm past my food curfew. Three hours without eating is a long time for me. So going to sleep for...what...eight hours and then one hour in school so far...that's nine hours without eating. I. Need. Food. NOW! So, I looked over at Brute and she was still asleep. I was sitting on the edge, so there was a walkway on the other side of my seat. I got up and walked quietly to the door that lead into the hallway. My stomach started making noises again. There is a vending machine in an alley inbetween the boys in girls bathroom. Its a little dark, but the light from the machine lights it up. I stood in front of it and took a dollar out of my pocket. Suddenly, I heard my name being called. But it wasn't Kai being called it was... _"Infinity."_ I never told anyone what my real name was. Not even Brute.

I quickly turned around. No one was there. How could someone know my real name when I only talk to Brute? Whatever. Maybe I was hearing things, too. Maybe I am going crazy. See, this is why I need food. Being hungry messes with my brain. I turned back around and put my dollar in the slot. Then, I heard my name being called again. _"Infinity."_ I shook it off and looked through the vending machine. What do I want? Oh...a snickers would be nice right now. Then, I felt a chill up my spine. I turned around again. I still feel like someone is watching me. I shook that feeling off again. I turned back around and punched in the number code for a snickers bar. I waited for the damn thing to finish. It took two years for it to even come out if its case.

The damn thing finally fell down to the opening. I was about to grab it until I felt something wrap around my waist. "Infinity," it was a guy's voice, and he sounds a lot like...the Texas Devil. Romeo Salivon it standing behind me. How the hell did he even get here? Did he...follow me to Miami? And if he did, why? I tried to get him off me, but he tightened his grip around my waist. Why was he doing this. He hates me. "I missed you," he said. No the fuck he didn't. All he ever wanted to do was spend the rest of his life with his girlfriend. He completely tossed me to the side.

"Why are you here?" I asked in a bitter tone. He has the nerve to blow me off and then come find me? I swear he's just a player. I escaped from his grip and turned around to face him. I tried to look angry, but I had forgotten how...ridiculously hot he was. He magical forest green eyes and pitch black spiky hair didn't even lose their shine. I forgotten what a dream it was to even look at hit face. Wait...what am I saying? I hate him. He rejected me. I shouldn't be this close to him at all. "What do you mean "why am I here?" he said in a low voice. "I came for you,"

"No you didn't," I shot back. How dare he say that. "He came for me?" yeah right. "Why did you follow me? I moved here to get away from you. You broke my heart and I may never be able to love again because of you. Now you have the nerve to come here and say you miss me? What happened to Morbucks? I thought you two were going to spend the rest if your lives together. Does she know you here?" he just stared at me. I wanted to punch him so bad, but he had me pinned down to the vending machine. I was about to start talking again, but I was pulled forward and he wrapped his arms around me again. Is this motherfucker really hugging me right now? "I made a huge mistake. I was so blinded by looks that I forgot that I had my girl right in front of me. I was a idiot to reject you like that. You're the most perfect girl I've ever seen in my entire life. I never want to let you get away ever again. I followed you here to win you back over. I knew deep down in my heart I wanted you. I just ignored the feeling and continued committing sins. I want you back. Please love me again,"

What a bunch of bolony. He doesn't really feel that way about me. He's only saying that because he's lonely and he need a girlfriend to save his reputation. I escaped from his grip again. "Bullshit! You followed me here because I had a glow up. You said I was that most ugliest girl you have ever seen in your entire life. You broke me. Now you cone here to-" I was stopped by him grabbing me and pulling me into another tight hug. "I made a mistake. I'm really sorry. Infinity...I love you-" Okay that was it. I pushed him off me and clutched my fist. When he began walking toward me, I swung it underhand and punched him right in the stomach. He grunted in pain. That's what he gets for breaking me and then trying to get with me. I turned around and grabbed my snickers. Right when I was about to turn back around, he got up and pinned me down to the vending machine. "I'm not losing you again," he said and hugged me from behind. He used to do this to other girls in front of me. If gives me a chill.

But, his hands were warm. They slightly went under my shirt and they were feeling on my stomach. He squeezed me really tight. "I want you to me mine again," he said. "Please let me love you," Why? Why now? Why ever? I want to be mad at him, but he makes it so hard. "I'll never hurt you again. I swear I will do better. I love you, Infinity. I mean it. Please, come back to me. Love me again. I'll treat you right. Please. I'm begging you," Bullshit. I'm not falling for any of it. He rejected me, so I'm returning the favor. "No. I will not continue loving you. First is all, you followed me here and that's creepy beyond level ten. Second, you tossed me to the side and then ask for forgiveness? Your a liar. A player. A cheater. And an asshole. I would never go out with a guy like you ever in my life," He hung his head on my shoulder. Friendzone reverse, bitch. I removed his hands from my waist and walked past him. He still has his head hung. Serves him right. Right when I was about to walk back into the hallway, he grabbed my wrist. I tried to get my hand back but he had a strong grip. Then, he pulled me forward. "I tried to give a choice to love me back, but you makes things so hard," he said, and stared deep into my eyes. "Looks like I have to make you," I was about to say something, but he leaned in to me and did the one thing I never thought he would do to me.


	2. His Way of Saying I Love You

He kissed me. Romeo Salovin actually kissed me. He wasn't holding back either. It was so emotional and passionate that I didn't even want him to stop. Wait a minute, the hell I do want him to stop. I pushed him away from me and spit on the floor. I wiped my mouth and looked up at him. He started licking his lips and staring at me. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. I tired to get him off me, but he was muscular and shit. He wrapped his arms around me and leaned in to kiss me again. I turned my head to the side so our lips wouldn't met again. Instead of kissing my lips, he kissed my jawline. He slightly picked me up and pinned me on the vending machine. He was rubbing his body against mine while slowly making his way down to my neck. "What the hell is your problem?" I asked aggressively as he slid his hands under my ass and hosted my up on the vending machine some more.

"You rejected me when I came all this way just for you," he said and kissed me on my neck twice. "so I'm punishing you while also getting what I came for." Then he deepened the kissed on my neck. His hands slid under my shirt and he placed them on my waist. He began feeling on the back of my bra. Before he was bale to un-clip it I swung my hand at his head. He dropped me and when I found an opening I took off running. He tried to grab me but I was too fast for him. "You can't run from me!" he called out to me but I didn't stop running.

I finally reached the main hall where the front office was. I was going to report him. He abused me and he should be expelled. I knocked on the door and the other side of it someone said, "Come in." I opened the door and saw the assistant principle sitting at her desk. "Shouldn't you be at the ceremony?" She asked while taking her glasses off her face. "Yes ma'am, but I have something important to tell you," I said as I walked toward her desk. "Is it really that important?"

"Yes, ma'am. I want to report a student," The assistant principle looked at me with disbelief. "Report a student?" she repeated. "It it not too early to be reporting somebody? What did this student do?" I hesitated to answer her. What should I say? He abused me? Forced me to do something I had no interest in doing? "Um...I saw this student...doing something...inappropriate..." the assistant principle raised an eyebrow at me. "Inappropriate? Such as?" I defiantly can't say that. "I-I'm not allow to say in school..." the assistant looked at me with another disbelief look. Geez women just just expel him already. She rolled over to her computer and said, "Name?"

"Romeo Salovin," she pushed her glasses back in her nose and typed rapidly on the keyboard. A blank screen popped up. "Can you spell it?" she asked. I rolled my eyes and said, "R-O-M-E-O S-A-L-O-V-I-N," she typed the name as I said the letters. Once again another blank screen popped up. "Are you sure your spelling it right, dear?" she asked and rolled her chair back to her desk to face me. I nodded respectfully. "Well, it appears that there is no student in this school named 'Romeo Salovin'," I looked at her with wide eyes. How is that possible? He wouldn't be able to get in the school without enrolling. "Are you sure that's the name of the student you are trying to report?" I nodded slowly.

She rolled her chair back to the computer and retyped the name. Another blank screen. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, but there is no student that attends this school named Romeo. Please, head on back to the ceremony before it ends," she dismissed me from her office. I stood on the lockers dumbfounded. First he rejected me, then he followed me here, and he took it a step further by sneaking into my school just to...touch me? What is his problem? Suddenly my phone vibrated. I picked it up an it was a text from Brute.

 _Brute: Where are u? U've been gone for 30mins now..._

 _Me: I was just hungry...then I had to take a piss...ill be there in a little bit..._

 _Brute: Take a piss or a shit?_

 _Me:...Piss..._

 _Brute: W/E you say...just hurry up and get back...he's talking about what's going to happen if he catches us having sex in the bathroom..._

 _Me: Gross..._

I got off the lockers and headed back to the auditorium. I still had my mind on Romeo. He said he loved me and he wanted me to himself. But, he rejected me and said I was the ugliest girl he has ever seen. What the hell is his problem? Does he really mean it? Of course not...what an I saying. I better get back to the ceremony before I start falling for him...again.

* * *

The first day was like the rest: boring, unimportant, dumb, and time consuming. My last class finally ended and it was time for us to go home. I grabbed my stuff from my locker and headed out. Brute already left so I was walking home alone. I slowly made my way out the door with my skateboard in my hands. When I walked down the steps I looked back at the school. Immediately my mind wondered to this morning. I don't understand why he is here, or why he even came at all, but sneaking into my school and touching on me like that is disgusting and creepy.

I shook the thought out my head and began walking behind the school. As I was walking my phone vibrated. I picked it up out my pocket, but before I was able to answer it I was pinned down to the wall. I dropped my phone while it was still ringing. I tried to move but both my hands were tied down to the wall. I recognized the shirt in front of me. I looked up and saw that last person I wanted to lay eyes on.

Did he really wait for me to leave school just to do this? Before I was able to give him a piece of my mind he slammed his lips into mine aggressively. He was pushing me against the wall with his own body. He picked me up by my thighs and grinded his body against mine. He bit my bottom lip and grawled as he slid his hands to my waist. When our lips connected again he slowly slid his tongue in my mouth. With every second the kiss got deeper and deeper. I wrapped my hands around his neck knowing damn well I was wrong for letting him do this.

I always wondered what it felt like to kiss him. Now I know he's a good kisser. He pulled back, allowing both of us to catch our breath. A string of saliva connected our lips. When he was finished catching his breath he started kissing me again. He tightened his grip around my waist and began making out with me. Every time he pulled back and leaned in to kiss me again I could feel his tongue slowly making it way into my mouth again. With every kiss a string of saliva join our mouths together. The last kiss he gave me was a slow and passionate one. The sounds of him kissing me were so satisfying. He pulled back for the last time and stared to me. His emerald orbs and my sea green pearls made contact.

He began running his hands all over my slim figure. He leaned in and kissed me on my neck. I looked over and saw not one student was left in front of the school. We were the last ones here. As he began running his hands up my figure he slid them under my shirt again. The last kiss he gave me on my neck was a slow one. Then he started sucking on it and giving me a hickey. "I don't understand," I stated. "Why are you doing this? You never liked me before, so why start four years later-" he started sucking on my neck harder to shut me up.

"I'm taking you home with me," he said and started rubbing his hands in my waist again. "Ill show you how much I want you...how much I love you," he picked me up off the wall and slid his hands under my ass. Then he began squeezing it. I should be home by now. My mom is probably worried. "Let...me go," I said as he continued to give me a hickey. He let it go and stared to me. His hands slid from my ass up to my waist again.

Then he leaned in and kissed me again. He forced his tongue in my mouth which also forced mine to go into him. I can't take this anymore. I need to get away from him...RIGHT NOW! I placed my hands on the sides of his face and pushed it away from mine. We stopped kissing and I forced him to let me go by jamming my heel into the back of his knees. He let me go and I found an opening. I took off running in the direction and grabbed my skateboard. When I hit the right amount of speed I dropped it and hopped on, leaving Romeo behind to try to catch up.

* * *

I got home at 5:06 p.m. My mom was sitting in the living room reading one of the volumes to _Twilight._ She looked up at me and said, "Where have you been?" I had already had something prepared for when she asked this. "Sorry I'm back so late. I had to help out a teacher and some other students put together some last minute homerooms," I knew she wasn't buying it because she looked at me with disbelief. "The student council had other important things to do so they called the last students in the building they could find and asked them to help out. I was at my locker getting my skateboard ready when they called me,"

Her look calmed and she sat back in her chair. "Well, dinner will be ready soon. So go get yourself together and come down when I call you," I nodded and walked up the stairs to my room. I shut the door and dropped my book bag on the floor. I dropped my skateboard and laid face first on my bed. It felt nice to be in my warm, soft, comfortable bed. My mind wonder to my day at school. Everything was going perfectly fine until his ass showed up. What he did was really creepy and inappropriate. I thought about what he did this morning and in the afternoon. His kisses were smooth, rough, slow, fast, aggressive, soft, wet, and emotional all in one. I need to stop thinking about it.

I reached in my back pocket for my phone, but I didn't feel it. I looked in my other pocket but still didn't feel it. I sat up on my bed and looked around. My phone wasn't on my bed or the floor. I got up and looked in every pocket of my book bag. _Shit._ I felt my back pockets one more time to make sure I wasn't shitting myself. I retraced my steps from the beginning of the day: I went to school -had it- went through all that shit with Romeo -had it- had all my classes -had it-, got my skateboard out my locker -had it- walked out the school -had it- turned the corner -had it- and...SON OF A BITCH! I LEFT THE GODDAMN THING WITH ROMEO! Now he's gonna do some creepy shit like look through my contacts or take dick pics.

My mom's defiantly gonna find out I don't have it either. I'm always on my phone at the table when we eat. Well, I guess it will make since that I _don't_ have it because she _is_ gonna ask me about my first day. Okay, I calmed myself down and opened my dresser. I took out my pjs and got dressed. They consist of a baggy short length sweater that was gray and a pair of black and white Nike shorts. I took my socks off and took my hair out of that ponytail. It fell down in a messy, uneven part to the side. My lip gloss had smeared because of... _him._ I wiped my mouth with my sleeve and took out my earrings. All of a sudden, I heard something hit my window. I looked over at it and saw nothing. Then, something else hit my window. What the fuck...I walked over to it and look out it. Then, a bigger rock hit the window. I jumped backward with a small scream.

The pebbles just kept coming. Why do I have a feeling that I know who it is? And if it is him, how the hell did he find my house? I slowly walked to the window while the pebbles kept hitting it. When I reached it I looked down and saw that bastard. Turns out my hunch was right. I opened the window and a pebble came flying in. I poked my head out with window and saw him about to throw another one, but he put his hand down when he saw me. He had my phone in his other hand. "You left something," he sad with a smirk and raised my phone. I groaned and rolled my eyes. "If you want it come and get it," he said and dangled it over his...pants. I almost threw up in my mouth.

For some reason I feel like hes not talking about my phone. But I _really_ want my phone back. He just kept dangling it over his...thing and smirking at me. Then he winked at me. He bit his bottom lip and continued to wink at me. He was getting on my nerves. If he lowers my shit in his pants I swear to Satan I'm beating his ass. Of course right after I say that he lowers it. That's it. I slammed my window shut and stormed out the door. I jumped down the steps and out the front door. "Infinity where are you going?!" my mom called from the kitchen. "Just a small stroll around the house. I'll be back," I said. "Only five minutes," Thats all I need.


	3. Sleepover

I'm gonna beat his flat ass. I jogged around the corner of my house but didn't see him. I looked around my neighbor's yard but still didn't see him. Suddenly someone grabbed my hand and wrapped their arms around my waist. He interlocked our fingers and kissed my neck while hugging me from behind. So sorry but this is NOT what I came out here for. I used my other hand to get his arm off me but he just tightened his grip even more and slid his hand under my goddamn shirt again. I'm _really_ getting tired of him touching on my curves.

His kisses moved from my neck to my jawline. "Dude, what the hell is your problem? Go back to your little princess and leave me alone," he ignored me and embraced me from behind with both of his arms. He continued kissing my jawline and feeling up under my shirt. Look, I came out here for my phone, not to be seduced by my ex love interest that followed me after rejecting me four years ago. My phone is _way_ more important than him. He had slid one of his hands down to my ass and slid his hand in my shorts. He took his hand out, but my backside was cold. Turns out he just put my phone in my pants. Wait...the hell is wrong with him?

"I knew you wanted it," he said and turned my face to face his. He stared at me with a devilish smirk on his face. He looked down at my lower lip and bit his bottom lip. He wrapped his other arm around my waist and kissed me for the 65th time today. This kiss was slow and a little wet. He made out with me without pulling back. He forced my mouth open and put his tongue in it. Okay, this is too much kissing in one day. I took his tongue out my mouth with my tongue and bit down on his lip. A couple seconds later I bit down on it harder, forcing him to break the kiss.

I elbowed him in the side. He let me go and I spun around and swung my fist at his head. I hit him and he flew backwards. This is what I came out here for. Right when I was about to beat his ass, my mom called my name. "Kai, come inside now. Dinner is ready," Damnit mom. I was just about to kick his ass into tomorrow. "You changed your name," I heard him say. He was standing holding his side. "Kai, huh? That even more sexier than Infinity," Bullshit. "You eating to get plump for me? You're already thick as hell," he said and winked at me.

I don't need to hear this right now. So, I flipped him off and jogged to my front porch. I turned back to him and said, "Go to hell," then I flipped him off again while walking into my house. I slammed the door and locked it. "Honey, are you okay?" my mom asked as she put our plates on the table. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just fighting the air outside and it took more out of me than I expected." My mom blinked and squinted her eye at me. Then she sighed and said, "Well, did you win?" I snickered and shrugged my shoulders. "She kept pulling my hair so I don't know," My mom laughed at my attempt joke and signaled me to come to the table. We were having my mom's famous Chicken Alfredo with shredded cheese, bacon, and potatoes. It may sound nasty, but it's actually pretty good.

I sat down at the table and chowed down on my dinner. "So, how was your first day of school?" she asked as she sat down in front of me. See, called it. "Um...nothing special," I answered. "The classes are all the same and the people are no different, but they did remodel the inside of the building and they completely took away that gross tar smell from the bathrooms." my mom nodded in understanding. "What about Brute? Is she doing fine?"

"She's fine," I answered, over halfway through my food. "But she did cut her hair,"

"Short suits her."

"How about you, mom? How was your day at work today?"

"Where do I start: Mr. Landmark says hi and hope you have a splendid school year, your aunt want's you and Blossom to get together before she moves again, I got promoted to the assistant assistant boss, whatever that is, and they are now serving breakfast in the main office,"

"Sounds like you had a exciting day," I said as I took the last few bites of my food. "Oh, Blossom texted me and said Bubbles is back in town. You think maybe we can go see her sometime?"

"We haven't seen her in months, of course we can go see her," You may be looking lost right now. Blossom and Bubbles are my cousins. Blossom is on my mom's side and Bubbles on my dad's side. Blossom is three years older than me and her real name is Jackie Belladonna. She's in college but she is coming here for a vacation from education. She has rose purple eyes and auburn hair. As far as I know, she's single. Bubbles is a couple month older than me and she just graduated high school last year. Her real name is Ava O'Neal. She is a golden blonde and she has golden sea blue bell eye color. She's been dating this guy form a while now but I don't know if they are still together or not.

"I see you still like my Chicken Alfredo," my mom said, staring at my empty plate. I smiled an innocent smile and got up to wash my plate. I turned the sink on and began washing my plate, but I heard something tap on the window in front of me. I dared not to look up but did anyway and soon regretted it. Romeo stupid ass was watching me through the kitchen window. He stared at me and smirked. Then he blew an air kiss and winked at me. I slowly blinked, unamused at his attempt to seduce me. I closed the small curtain on the window and continued to wash my dish.

When I finished I headed upstairs. It was about 9:52 so I told my mom goodnight and closed my door. I jumped on my bed and pulled out my phone from my pants. Before I let my guard down I need to see what this jackass did to my phone. I opened it and the first thing I clicked was my gallery. No dick pics today, motherfucker. I clicked my camera and scrolled very slowly. A wave of relief flowed through me as I didn't see any dicks in my cameras. Now on to the next part: my contacts. He better not have put his dirty ass number in my perfectly clean phone. I scrolled through and a different wave of emotions flowed through me: rage. He really did put his contacts in my phone.

Hell nah I'm keeping it. I held the number and a small box appeared in the middle of my screen. In the corner there was a light gray trash can. I clicked it and another small rectangle appeared. It read "Delete this number?" Hell. Yes. I clicked the _yes_ button and both the boxes disappeared. The number was no longer in my contacts. Thank god. What's another thing he might have done? Dunno, don't care. Now I can finally go to sleep in peace and with no worries. I put my phone on the charger and jammed my face in my pillow. I began to shut my eyes when I heard a knock on my window. My eyes shot open and I looked at it. I did not want to go see what it was but my body said otherwise.

I walked to the window and looked out it. I saw a pair of emerald green eyes staring back at me. He was sitting on the the mini roof that was under my window. Question is, how the hell did he get up there? And why is he still here? He stared back at me with puppy dog eyes pleading " _Let me in."_ Does he really think I'm that stupid enough to fall for a trick like this? No way I'm letting a pervert like him in _my_ room _alone_ with _me_ in the _bed._ I walked away from my window and not even two steps to my bed he began knocking again. I walked back to my window and saw him really begging to come in. Is he serious? I raised an eyebrow at him with my unamuzed face on. He placed his hands on the window and stared at me. Dude it's 10:38, I need to go to sleep, and I can't have a 20-year-old, grown ass man stalking me in my bed through my window.

I stared back at him with my arms crossed and blinked slowly. A small grim appeared on his lips and he moved closer to the window. He pointed down at the handle to the window to signal me to open it. He placed his hands on the window again and pleaded to come in. "Don't you have somewhere to go?" I whispered and he shook his head acknowledging that he heard me. I raised and eyebrow and he looked up at me with pleading eyes. "You don't have a house to go to?" I whispered to him and he shook his head again. "Do you have a car?" he shook his head again. Who did he even get here if he doesn't have a car? I stared at him and he stared back at me. He placed his forehead on the window and slid it down. His hands were still on the window and he just sat there.

I have to get things straight: he followed me here without a car and didn't even bother to at least rent an apartment for him to stay. He only came for me and no other reason. Does he really feel that way about me? Looking at him now, I can't just leave him there. Where would he sleep? Will he starve, too? He may have rejected me but I would never want him to die like this. Suddenly, little water droplets spread across my window. Great, now I have no chose but to let him in. I flicked my hand at him to signal him to move out the way. He did and I unlocked the handle and pulled it up. He climbed in slightly wet from the rain. This probably wasn't the best idea, but I couldn't leave him there.

I closed the window and locked it back. A pair of wet hands wrapped around my waist. I'm getting real sick of this shit. Then he lowed his head on my shoulder. "Thank you," he whispered in my ear. His hair was dripping on my shirt and he tightened his grip on my waist. I didn't want him to think that I was _concerned_ for him, so I replied, "I only did it because I didn't want to look like the bad guy, plus you looked pathetic sitting out there in the rain." He snickered and said, "You're so cute," Then he moved his face from my shoulders and into my neck. This is why I didn't want to let him in in the first place. I removed his hand from my waist and sat on the bed. "You not staying," I said. "you're leaving when the rain lets up,"

"What if I don't leave?" He asked and moved closer to me. "Then I'll kick you out the window," I replied and looked up at him. He put his hands on the sides of my bed and faced me. He had that smirk on his face again and he lowered himself on me. We fell on the bed with him on top of me. He wrapped his arms around me and laid there. This is going to be one long night...and I'm not going to enjoy it.


	4. The Truth

He hasn't done anything yet. He's just been laying on me for the past ten minutes. I know he's not sleeping because whenever I try to move he would push me back in the position I was in. The rain has gotten heavier every passing minute. It looks like it wasn't going to let up anytime soon. It was about 11:30 and I was beginning to fall asleep. My eyes began to close and I was drifting off to sleep. Then I realized that I can't go to sleep. I can't go to sleep with him laying on top of me. He might try to do something idiotic. He snuggled closer to me if it was even possible.

"Sounds like the rain won't be letting up anytime soon," he said and rose his head to face me. "I'll be staying for a while," Then he sat up and stared down at me. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms looking away from him. He ran his hands down my curves to get my attention. Sadly, it worked. When I looked at him his shirt was completely off. It reviled a well formed six pack. I caught myself staring at it. I didn't know he was this ripped. Trying not to be impressed I rolled my eyes again and turned away.

I heard him chuckle and he lowered himself on me again. I could feel his muscular his chest was. He sat up again and I could feel him staring down at me. He reached out to me and grabbed my hair. He started fiddling with it. I moved his hand away and he grabbed it. He pulled me forward forcing me to sit up and kissed me. He grabbed to sides of my face and pulled me closer. Letting him in was one of the worse ideas I she ever had. We leaned back in my bed and continued kissing. Suddenly he flipped me on top of him and wrapped his arms around me so I wouldn't move.

Suddenly there was a noise from under the bed. He stopped kissing me but did not let go of me. He turned back to me and I raised an eyebrow. I knew exactly what that noise was, too. He leaned in to kiss me again, but that same noise came back. He looked back and I was having trouble holding my laugh in. He wasn't paying attention to me so I pushed him off and sat up. He was still looking around the room for that noise then he looked at me.

I got up off the bed and squatted on the floor. I found exactly what I expected to find. I reached under the bed to feel for a furry creature. I felt what I was looking for and pulled it toward me. I stood with a four year old American bobtail cat in my hands. He had been sleeping under my bed the whole day. This is one of my cats that like to sleep with me. He either slept on my other pillow, on my back, or under my bed. He eats downstairs and his letterbox is down there, too.

He licked my face and I could smell his tuna breath. I began to lightly pet his head, ignoring Butch watching me. He began to purr loudly. His name is August because his fur reminds me of autumn. I sat on the side of the bed, completely aware that Butch was still watching me. I put August on my lap and he sat there. I stroked his fur as he snuggled against my leg. "Your good with animals," I heard Butch say. I looked up at him and he was watching me pet August. I looked back down at August and said, "I'm not a type of person the would leave him to die of starvation or of dehydration if he was a stray,"

I was making a reference to letting him come in my house and sleeping in my bed. The rain has gotten heavier ever since I let him in. I believe he's making the rain last this long. He scooted closer me me and reached his hand out. I help August closer to me. Instead of touching me, he stoked the fur of my cat. August rubbed against his hand and purred even louder. "He's friendly," Butch said as he let August rub against the back of his hand. I don't know why he's being friendly to him, though. "Can I hold him?" I looked up at him in shock. Then I looked back at August. Looks like this little guy deserves a treat. He just saved me from being raped in my own room. I looked back up at Butch and he was waiting for me to hand my cat over to him.

I sighed quietly and held August out to him. I'm a little skeptical about letting him hold my cat, but August seems to like him. He grabbed him...correctly and placed him on his lap. August rubbed against his chest as he pet him. I checked the time and it was 12:52 a.m. My mom is probably in the bed by now. I looked out the window and the rain seemed to be letting up, but it was still too strong for me to kick him out. I looked back at Butch and August. They seemed to be getting along well. Butch looked up at me and I turned away from him.

I needed to go to sleep. My eye lids were falling and I felt dizzy. I felt myself falling on the bed until Butch caught me. August was on the other side of the bed sleeping. That lazy ass cat just lost his treat. Suddenly he pulled me up and held me closer to him. He sat back on the head board of my bed taking me with him. He made me sit in between his legs, but it was surprisingly comfortable. He had his head on my shoulder and he tightened his grip on my waist. "I can tell you're sleepy," he stated, "you can go to sleep if you want. I would wake you."

He's pretending to be such a good person so he could rape me in my sleep. He's pretending to actually care for my well being. But for some reason, I believed him. By the ways he's holding me right now, I could tell he cares for me. Suddenly I found myself falling asleep. My eyes closed and I felt comfortable in his arms...strangely. I hate him. I hate him. I...hate...him...do I? Do I really hate him? I don't know anymore. He seems to be so concerned for me even after the way I treated him when he first got here. He did used to be my love interest, but he rejected me. Other than that, what else has he done to me for me to really hate him? He did have a girlfriends back then and he was just being loyal to her. I should have understood that. He came all this way just to get me back.

I was halfway asleep until I hear him start talking. "I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I just wanted you to know that...I never liked Morbucks. I never wanted to go out with her in the first place. She tricked me into going out with her by telling me she was going to sue my family if I didn't. I...loved you the whole time and whenever I was holding another girl right in front of you, I was devastated. I wanted it to be you in my arms. When you confessed to me I was so happy. I wanted to pick you up right there and kiss you, oh how I wanted to, but Morbucks was stalking me and if I would have accepted your confession she would have done something terrible to you. I didn't want that to happen so I did the best I could to reject you. I wanted Morbucks to think I would never talk to you again, so I was harsh about it. I didn't mean to drive you away. Once I heard you were moving to Miami I couldn't let that happen," he held me tighter. "It took a while to save up enough money to get here, but when I found you and saw how hella fine you got...I got a little out of control. I was aggressive with you because I knew you would be made at me. Knowing you, you would hold a grudge til you're dead. I had to at least get what I was hoping to find."

I comprehended everything he just said. He loved me the whole time we've known each other, but Morbuck tricked him into going out with her. He was...happy when I confessed to him, but that bitch was watching him the whole time. That's why he said all those things about me because he knew that if he accepted my confession that whore would come after me. I makes sense now. I do still love him...I just didn't want to admit it. He even remembered how stubborn I was if you pissed me off. I held his arms and gripped it. He rose his head off my shoulder. I could tell me was looking down at me. I needed to say something to let him know that I heard everything he said. "Does she know you're here?"

Butch lowered his head back on my shoulder. "No. I never told her."

"If she found out, what would you do?"

"Tell her the truth. That I love you and not her."

"How do I know you're not lying right now? Lying about everything you just said."

"I didn't even bother to rent a house to stay. I didn't rent a car, either. I came here and went straight to find you. There is no other reason why I'm here except for you."

He has a point. "You were happy when I told you I like you, but you rejected me to save me from whatever she would do?"

"I remember that day like the back of my hand. Not a single memory is lost."

"Me too." it was silent for a moment, until I spoke again. "How do you know what she is capable of?"

"I went out with her, didn't I?" he has a point there, too. "You think I'm fine?"

"Is that even a question?" I snickered a little bit. "Sorry but not sorry for punching you in the face."

"I deserved it. I should have just said I like you in the first place. We would still be back in Townsville, going on dates, texting each other, maybe even getting freaky in the bed-"

"Stop talking, you dickhead." I snuggled up against his chest and began to fall asleep. It was finally happening. All those days of dreaming of this moment. Me and Romeo are a couple. Well, not really, but close to it. He lifted my face and kissed me. I kissed him back in my sleep. Then he said, "I love you." I was waiting so long to hear those words come out if his mouth. I finally get the opportunity to say it back. "I love you, too."


	5. Late Night Pt 1

I woke up the next morning tucked in my bed. I rose and stretched. I looked around and noticed my room was missing something. Romeo. He must have left when I fell asleep. I hope he found a place to stay. I still can't believe he loves me. Me of all people. And I'm proud to say I love him back. I looked at the clock and it was 6:54 a.m. My alarm didn't even go off yet and I'm up. Wow...that's a first. I took the covers off me and sat on the side of my bed. I stretched again and suddenly my door opened. "Honey its time to wa- oh...you're already up,"

"I'm surprised, too. Don't worry,"

"Well then, get dressed and get ready for school,"

"Yeah, yeah." My mom closed my door and I walked to my mirror. For once I like what I'm seeing. I brushed one side of my hair back, but noticed something. There was a pink mark right where my neck connects to my shoulder. The realization hit me what I examined it more. Goddamnit its a hickey. If my mom see this she'll start asking questions. I gotta hide it. But first, I need a shower. I grabbed what I was going to wear and headed to the bathroom. I took my shower and put on a crop burgundy sweater with white strips going across it. I put on black skinny jeans with low ankle burgundy and white converse. I put on my perfume and took my stuff to my room.

I dropped my clothes and looked it the mirror. Maybe I could hide it with my hair. Yeah, I'll do that. I pulled my hair down over my shoulder and it worked. I put my earrings in and my CLEAR lip gloss. I grabbed my phone from the bed and my skateboard. I regret taking his number out of my phone. If I knew the truth I would have kept it. I walked downstairs to find my mom reading her book on the couch again. She looked up at me and was about to say something but stopped. She examined my outfit closely. I don't get why because she knows I only were crops and hoodies. "You took you hair down?" is what she asked. Oh, that's why she's looking at me like that.

"Yeah, I though it wouldn't kill me to try something different for once." she looked at me with another one of her disbelief looks. Then she shrugged her shoulders and went back to reading. "Have a good day at school." she said. I nodded and walked out the door, relieved that I actually got away with that. Now the only person I have to hide it from now is Brute.

* * *

"You're seeing someone." Goddamnit. I swear I can't hide nothing from this little girl. "What? Brute...come on..." I said and through my arms in the air. Brute raised an eyebrow at me and crossed her arms. "I'm not stupid, Kai. Who is he?"

"I'm not seeing anyone, Brute."

"Oh yeah? Than why are you wearing another color besides green?" Oh shit. Yeahhhh...uh...I may or mat not have mentioned this but I always wear green. It could be a bracelet or a ring. It doesn't matter. Something is always green. I guess since I was thinking about Romeo all the time, I wasn't paying attention to my attire. I sighed and said. "You pay attention too much." Brute rolled her eyes and pulled me closer to her. "Who is he? Do I know him? Is it Blake?

"One- I'm not telling you, two- probably...not, and three- hell no. That's your man." Brute looked at me with disbelief like my mom would. "I thought you gave up on love. After that...incident. Did you forget?" Sadly, no. But now I don't have to because he's sleeping in my bed. "Actually, I'm over that. I've been holding that grudge for four years. Its time let it go." Brute looked at me like I was crazy. "Are you kidding me? A grudge like that should be held til Jesus calls you to come home."

"I thought so, too, but that's just being petty."

"Being petty is something we're both good at." I rolled my eyes at her. "Look, I'm over it. It was so long ago and its no longer phasing me. Can we just drop it?" Brute stared at me like I was a stranger. Then she shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever. Anyway, Blake and I are going to the movies to see _The Nun_ on Friday, wanna come?"

"I wouldn't want to be the third wheel on you guys date."

"Its not a date. Its just two friends hanging out."

"Yeah, like every other weekend." she punched my arms and he began walking to class. "But seriously, I'm always there. I think its time for you two to...unlock your full potential."

"Potential?"

"I didn't studder. You two have been friends for a every long time and I personal think its time for you two to tie the knot."

"Well our relationship doesn't depend on your personal believes." I just let it go and we walked to class. School here we come.

* * *

School ended way slower than I expected, but it was the same as the first day. I said bye to Brute and hoped in my skateboard. I got a text from mom during lunch saying that she'll be a bit late getting home tonight, so I have to grab something to eat on my way home. Luckly I packed a twenty before I left just in case of a emergency.

I rode my skateboard to the cafe next to the beach. I walked in and the place wasn't very packed. There were two college students sitting near the counter of the room and one guy, looks in his twenties, sitting at a table in the middle of the cafe. He looked at me but I couldn't see his face because his hat was blocking it. He sorta smiled as I walked past him. The guy at the counter saw me coming and kinda smirked.

"Well hello there, pretty lady. What can I get you?" I was about to say what I wanted but the guy that was sitting at the middle table slammed his hand on the table. Me and the guy at the counter both looked at him. "Sir, are you okay?" the guy at the counter asked. The guy sitting at the table looked up at him and glared. The he looked at me his glare went away.

Suddenly he stood and walked out the door. I thought he was going to go smoke in an alley or something. I turned back to the guy with a eyebrow raised. "I'm truly sorry for...whatever that was. Your pretty face should not have seen that."

"Nah its alright," the guy smiled and rested his head on his hand. "What can I do for you?" he ask and looked at me up and down. Yeah, thanks but no thanks. "Just get me a turkey sub without tomatoes,"

"Will that be all?"

"Yeah." he kinda stared at me for a while and then went to the register. "That'll be $3.69." I gave him my twenty and he gave me back my change. "You can wait right here for your food if you want." I slightly shook my head and walked to one of the tables next to the door. I didn't sit down because I wasn't going to stay for very long. Not two minutes after I made my order he called me to come get it. I want up to the counter and grabbed my bag.

"Hey," the guy at the counter said, "if your free this weekend, maybe we could-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there." I took my food and walked out the cafe, leaving the guy speechless. Yeah, first of all, no. Second of all, NO. And third of all, HELL NO. I was about to ride back home until I was grabbed and pulled into an alley. I dropped my food and was pinned down to the wall. Oh god, please don't. The person that pull me in the alley had his hand over my mouth.

I tried kicking him but that didn't work. Then he slid his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. There is only one person that I allow to do that. I stopped struggling and got a good look at the guy. It was the guy that was sitting in the cafe. He took his hat off to revile a handsome green eyes man. I knew exactly who this man was.

"Why you so scary?" he asked with a smirk. He removed his hand and stared at me. He wrapped both his arms around me and kissed me slowly. I kissed him back and we put each other's tongue in each other's mouths. He pulled me closer to him and picked me up on the wall. He made out with me and I enjoyed it. After about five minutes of kissing he finally pulled away. A string if saliva connected out lips and he pulled me in for an embrace.

He pulled me in closer and hung his head on my shoulder. "I missed you." he said and I brushed my fingers through his messy black hair. "I missed you, too. Where did you go?" he kissed my lower neck and said. "I left when you fell asleep and when the rain stopped. You looked so hot. I wanted to stay, but your mom would end up finding me. I stayed the night at a motel cause I knew you'll be worried when you woke up. You don't have to worry about me anymore." I was relieved.

I rubbed his hair with my fingers some more. "Also," he said and rose his head off my shoulder. "If anyone ever tries to flirt or do anything to you, let me know and I will end their lives. Don't ever let anyone touch you but me." he was talking about that guy in there. I knew he was. He may be the love of my life but just because someone flirts with me doesn't mean you have to kill them. I'm still a little skeptical with letting him touch me, but after all those things he said I don't know anymore.

I looked at him and he was waiting for me to say something. "You know, you shouldn't worry about that kind of stuff. I know how to take care of myself. Been doing it for the past four years."

"I don't give a fuck if you're a sixty-five year old women and able to take on a whole team of military swats. If some dude touches you, let me know." Well damn. After that all I could do was nod my head. His face suddenly calmed and he smirked at me. "If you let me know you might get a reward." Curious, I asked, "What kind of reward?" He smirked again and looked down at my bottom lip. "You'll see," For some reason I feel like the reward will involve a couple of hours in my bed...room. Yeah, my _bed_ room.

I glanced at my phone. It was 4:36 p.m. I didn't want him to leave, so I had to think of something. "Hey," I stated and he looked at me. "My mom will be a little late coming home today. You wanna come over and freshen up or something?" I don't think he took _'freshen up'_ the right was because he smirked at me and pulled me closer. "How could I turn down an offer like that?" then he kissed me slowly. I kissed him back and he put me down on the ground again. "Shall we go?" he said and let me go. I walked in front of him and he followed me. I feel we'll be doing a lot more than kissing tonight...and I may or may not enjoy it.


End file.
